Lullaby
by ilvos01
Summary: 29 years in the future, some friends watch an old cartoon. (more "I Remember You" feels) (chatlog) Image credit rorpie.


-(Dr34ded11 began chat at 20:31:54 with GunnerMercy on 12/13/2041)-

Dr34ded11: Hey man, I'm not gonna be able to get back tonight btw

GunnerMercy: Alright. Why not? :/

D11: Mary. She's feelin pretty bad right now, I gotta stay here, cheer her up, u know?

GM: Naw, dog, I understand. Tell her I hope she feels better.

D11: U got it

GM: What's got her down, anyhow? Arent u guys watching that old carton?

GM: *Cartoon

D11: Yah, that's just it man. It WAS the cartoon.

GM: ?

D11: Here, lemme type this out.

D11: Alright, so the thing's called Adventure Time, right? Old cartoon from the Double-Os. It's pretty chill, you'd like it. Anyway, so her dad was a huge fan of the show, but she never got around to watching it. We decided to take a weekend, get through all the seasons, with me, Mary, and her friends Stebbie and Castiel.

GM: A whole weekend, for a CARTOON? You're crazy, dude.

D11: Dude, shut up and let me finish.

GM: Sorry.

D11: So, we start watching Adventure Time. Now...

D11: Fuck, I gotta give you some background for the show. It's just a bit.

GM: Fine.

D11: So, the thing takes place, like, a milenia after the nuclear apocalypse, and for some reason the world got all magic after that. With wizards and demons an shit.

D11: *millennia

D11: There's this one character, a vampire chick. So, this chick is ALSO a thousand years old, and was just a kid when the nukes went off. So she was wandering alone in the post-apocalyptic wasteland.

GM: Be still, o my heart.

D11: Dude, seriously?

GM: I am perfectly serious. This sounds like a boss cartoon.

D11: Well, yeah. So, there's that vampire chick.

D11: Then there's this other dude, who's like, the mina bad guy but not really on the show. He's this crazy old geezer, who's kind of like a frenemy, named Ice King. Got it?

GM: So, this Frost King is the bad guy, and the vampire chick is the good guy?

D11: Actually, they're both just side characters. Vampire chick acts like a teenager, the Ice King is kind of like an annoying uncle.

GM: ...okay.

D11: Anyway, so we find out in like, season two or something, that the Ice King was a normal guy before the apocalypse, who found this magic crown that gave him ice powers. It also made him crazy, and explains some of his motives, but that's not really important.

GM: None of this really seems important. What does this have to do with Mary crying?

D11: I'm getting there.

D11: So, fast forward, and we're at season... 4, I think? For this one episode, the main characters step aside, and it's just Ice King and Marceline.

GM: ...the vampire chick?

D11: Yes.

D11: Anyway, so Ice king starts bugging Marceline, because she's a famous musician in Ooo. He brings along an old scrapbook of his that he found for "inspiration", so he could write a song to pick up chicks.

GM: ...pick up chicks? Creeper.

GM: And Ooo? What's that?

D11: Uh, like, when the show takes place, Earth has gotten all magical-like, kinda LotR-ish, but for kids, and the protagonists go "adventuring". Hence the term "adventure time".

D11: So, Ice King is pestering Vampire Chick, and Finn & Jake (the protagonists) try to make him leave. Marceline stops them, and lets him stay, much to everyone's surprise.

GM: I can see where this is going. She's his daughter, right?

D11: ...no, but close.

D11: It turns out, Ice King was wandering around the ruins o civilization after the war, when he was GOING crazy, but not quite there yet. Marceline was also wandeiring around, but again, at the time she was, like, a little kid.

D11: *Wandering

D11: So, he helped her, gave her her favorite teddy bear, and they just kinda stuck together, looking for survivors.

D11: The thing is, though, he was going mad. I guess as he was going mad, he was mean to her? anyway, he was horrified with himself, so he began to write her notes, in the form of, like, poems for some reason.

D11: So, he went off on his own, to protect her I guess. He kept the notes, though.

D11: Now fast forward back to the episode again, and he's bugging her. She remember him, that's why she lets him stay, but he completely forgets her. So, while they're trying to make a song, she finds the poem he wrote her, and they sing it together.

D11: It's pretty emotional stuff, man.

GM: Sure.

D11: So, they thing this song, and it's really fucking sad. There's stuff, like, "Forgive me for what I do, when I don't remember you", and "I can feel myself slipping away"

GM: ...are you sure this is a kid's show?

D11: I don't even know anymore.

D11: Anyway, so we're all crying (Yes I'll fucking admit to it), but Mary's just completely flat-out SOBBING. After the song ends, with a flashback of Ice King and Vampire chick right when they first meet, she runs off, still crying.

GM: Was it THAT sad?

D11: It was pretty sad, but there was something more to this.

D11: So, being the resolute boyfriend that I am, I go and try to comfort her. I try to tell her it's just a cartoon, (bad idea btw) and she just gets angry.

D11: And now, I'm going to tell you the saddest thing ever.

GM: ...okay, I think.

D11: So, I told you her dad was a big fan of the show, right?

GM: Lemme check...

GM: Yep.

D11: Okay, so it turns out, the super-sad song from that episode was actually the lullaby he used on her when she was little. He sang it all the time, and it was her favorite thing in the world. But she had never actually seen the episode before!

GM: Eh...

D11: And the episode involved this father-figure reunion-sorta, right? Even though the guy didn't remember? Get this.

D11: Mary's father DIED. Melanoma, when she was like, thirteen.

GM: Jesus fucking christ.

D11: Right?! Talk about a buzzkill. I stayed with her as she cried, of course.

GM: Of course.

D11: Took like three hours.

GM: I dont ebvy you, bro.

GM: *envy

D11: Well, whatever. But, holy shit, can you imagine? Her father, dead, then she suddenly hears this lullaby, HIS lullaby, in this sickeningly depressing context?

D11: It's just... Shit, I'm crying again.

GM: I don't blame you.

D11: Listen, dude, I gotta go. Mary's still out of it...

GM: Yeah, yeah, I totally get it.

GM: Wow, man. Just wow.

D11: Later, bro.

GM: Later.

-(GunnerMercy ended chat at 20:55:24 with Dr34ded11 on 12/13/2041)-

-(GunnerMercy began chat at 21:12:44 with Dr34ded11 on 12/13/2041)-

GunnerMercy: Hey, could you link me some episodes of that show?

Dr34ded11: You got netflix, right?

GM: Oh, it's on there? Sweet thnx

D11: Hey, if you catch up to season 4 by tomorrow, you should come over and finish it with us.

GM: Sounds cool, I'll be there.

-(GunnerMercy ended chat at 21:15:14 with Dr34ded11 on 12/13/2041)-


End file.
